It's Cold Outside
by seekerquaffle621
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are the last ones at the party. Annabeth needs to leave. Percy wants to watch a movie with her. Annabeth gets her way, in the most unexpected way, on Christmas Eve. Percabeth. One-Shot (unless some thing comes up). RandR.


**Story: I'ts Cold Outside**

**By: yours Truely**

**All rights go to to Rick and who ever wrote this song.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Annabeth, just stay a bit longer we could watch a movie or something" Percy pleaded as Annabeth got ready to leave.<p>

The room was thrashed.

Jason had left his sword here. Clarisse had broken the table while wrestling with Frank. One of the windows was broken because of a monster attack. Hazel had left about a million small rubies all over the floor. And Leo, well he got bored and decided to fix the washer, dryer, microwave, stove, oven, and all the cars in the parking lot outside, every thing but the table and window. I guess that's what happens when you invite about 20 powerful demigods.

But even though the mess the radio was quietly playing the Christmas station in the background.

Percy's parents had left to have a romantic diner. Percy decided he would not have a boring Christmas Eve, and he invited all his friends over for a party.

Every one had left but Annabeth.

"Percy I have to go I need to wake up early and work on Dionysus temple.

You know how he is" Annabeth said as she grabbed her purse and grabbed her knife from the target they had used during the party.

"Annabeth, why not" Percy whined "we can watch the Charlie Brown special"

"I really can't stay" Annabeth said quickly as she was about to walk out the door.

Percy responded quickly as he heard the words on the radio " Baby it's cold outside"

He grabbed her hand twirled her in a circle and stopped face to face.

Annabeth didn't seem to know what was going on but said the next lines perfectly "I've got to go away"

She made her way back to the door.

" Baby it's cold outside" Percy sang just as she walked out the door.

Annabeth froze in place, and turned around, as he finished and the music reached her ears.

"This evening has been" Annabeth sang as she came back in.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in" Percy sang with a smirk as he turned up the song on the radio.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but continued "So very nice"

Percy stepped forward and held her hands their noses were just inches apart "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"

Annabeth glanced her watch and looked back to Percy "My mother will start to worry"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" " Percy kissed her on the nose, and sat her down on the couch.

"My Father will be pacing the floor" Annabeth stood up again to face Percy.

"Listen to the fireplace roar" Percy moved closer to the living room fire place.

"So really I'd better scurry" Annabeth smiled and started for the door once again.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry" Percy pulled her back to face him again.

Annabeth gave a sigh like she was giving up and took a seat at the dining room table. "Maybe just a half a drink more"

Percy took the tea pot off the stove and poured her a cup of hot coco "Put some records on while I pour"

She gave a good sip and continued the song "The neighbors might think "

Percy poured himself a cup of coco and sat down in the seat next to her "Baby, it's bad out there"

Annabeth gave a glance at the coco. "Say, what's in this drink?"

She gave a laugh as Percy suddenly gave a mildly terrified look at his coco.

He gave her a cheeky grin and glanced towards the frosted frosted window "No cabs to be had out there"

Annabeth gave him a loving look "I wish I knew how"

Percy stared in to her eyes with just as much love "Your eyes are like starlight now"

Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder "To break this spell"

Percy pulled off Annabeth's grey and blue beanie folded it up and stuffed it in his Goode High Swimming jacket "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"

Annabeth remembered the whole point of the song with the next line and and sprang up from the chair "I ought to say no, no, no"

Percy stood up as well and held both her hands their noses were once again inches apart "Mind if I move in closer?" Her gave her a light peck on the lips, just enough to make Annabeth's heart melt.

He took of his coat and placed it on his seat.

She sat down on the couch in defeat "At least I'm gonna say that I tried"

He gave her another crooked grin and stood up "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Annabeth looked back out the cold window sadly "I really can't stay"

Percy stood up straighter "Baby it's cold outside"

She finished the rest of her coco and then sang on "This welcome has been"

"How lucky that you dropped in" Percy took both of the cups to the sink.

"So nice and warm" Annabeth grabbed the blanket if the sofa and laird across the couch

Percy sat at the end of the couch "Look out the window at that storm"

"My brother will be by the door" Annabeth found her self thinking about Malcolm he got a but to over protective sometimes.

"Never such a blizzard before" he sang obviously deep in thought.

Annabeth thought he looked cute when he was thinking.

Annabeth gave a soft chuckle and got up to get ready to leave "I've got to get home"

Percy continued "Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there"

Annabeth noticed his jacket left on the chair and put it on "Say, lend me your coat"

Percy ran to grab the jacket but it was late so he continued trying not to look bothered by the jacket she stole. "It's up to your knees out there"

Annabeth ran her hand through his messy hair and sighed "You've really been grand"

Percy caught her hand be for it stopped at her waist "Thrill when you touch my hair"

She pulled her hand out of his and rolled her eyes "Why don't you see"

Percy on the other hand looked totally mortified "How can you do this thing to me?"

Annabeth gave him a sheepish grin and fingered her Camp Half-Blood necklace thinking about the awful rumors the stolls would start "There's bound to be talk tomorrow"

Percy gave her a frown and continued "Think of my life long sorrow"

Annabeth laughed at his childish frown "At least there will be plenty implied "

Percy didn't seemed to like the next line but he continued all the same "If you caught pneumonia and died"

Annabeth glanced back towards the door she had almost walked out of many times though out the song "I really can't stay"

Percy rolled his eyes and griped her hands for the third time since they started singing "Get over that hold out"

They gave each other a huge grin and sang together their voices were out of sync but they were happy "Oh, baby, it's cold" the music on the radio seemed louder then it had been before "Oh, baby, it's cold outside"

They stopped as the music ended.

Their noses were still inches away.

"So what you think movie me, you, popcorn. We can watch Nemo instead if you want" Percy said with his old crooked smile plastered to his face.

Annabeth just stared in to his eyes for a while, deep in thought. She gave him a peck on the lips and walked out the door leaving Percy dumbfounded.

"Good night seaweed brain, I'll return your jacket tomorrow" she yelled from the hall way.

Percy ran out the door to see Annabeth disappear from the hall way "But Annabeth... Fine, can I at least have my jacket back"

"Bye Percy"

She walked around the corner and disappeared. Slowly walking to the lobby. She put her hands in Percy's jacket pockets.

One pocket had her beanie all folded up and wrinkled.

The other pocket.

She felt her hand close around a box. A small one. She took it out to look at it.

Could it be?

It was red velvet colored easy flip open box. She opened the box with her eyes closed. And then peeked open one eye.

Standing in the middle of the lobby, all alone Annabeth found her self staring at a beautiful ring.

An engagement ring.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. It was a silver with a a beautiful bright blue diamond in the middle.

Suddenly the sound of some one coming to the lobby came from the stairs. Annabeth shut the box and slipped it back in to the jacket pocket and turned around to see Percy staring at the jacket pocket.

"So did you-" Percy blurted out.

She waited for a second deciding what to say then answered "did what"

Percy's shoulders relaxed as she answered, and tried to put on a straight face "did you grab your... uh beanie"

"Yeah... I mean, yes, yes I did" Annabeth still was at a lose for words. How long had Percy had the ring.

"So can I- can I have my jacket back" Percy asked cautiously trying not sound anxious.

"Oh yeah" she took of the jacket and passed it to Percy.

The box fell out. Percy blushed bright red. But swooped over and picked it up. He obviously wasn't prepared but there was no way he could stop now. He bent one knee down so he was in a kneeling position. He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring he had spent hours at a time staring at imagining how wonderful it would look on her hand.

"Annabeth, you and I, we were friends forever and then... I don't exactly know but, I fell hard for you and, I love you more then anything else in the world. Cause you're beautiful, and smart, and strong, and beautiful, and..." Percy seemed to be at a loss of words. "Darn it, I messed up, ok just stay there let me-"

He was cut off with a kiss. And in that moment, Percy and Annabeth could careless about Christmas, the fact that Percy left the door unlocked and the fire on the stove on, about anything really.

Especially that Jason decided to come back to get his sword, and decided at that moment to walk in to the lobby. He definitely wasn't expecting this, at all.

He stood there awkwardly for a while trying to figure out how to interrupt them with out getting killed, or seriously hurt.

He then noticed the velvet red box in Percy's hand. He ran straight out the door and straight to camp not even bothering to call a cab.

Yes, there will be rumors at camp tomorrow. But remember, Jason did not start them. *wink *wink

When they stopped Percy and Annabeth took a deep breath stared in to each others eyes for a while.

"Will you marry me" Percy asked

Annabeth just stood there staring at the ring thinking.

"So is that a yes or-" Percy asked nervously.

Annabeth grabbed the ring and slipped it on her finger. Percy thought it looked perfect on her hand.

"Only if you walk me home seaweed brain" she gave him a smile and walked out the door.

Percy ran after her "but it's cold out side"

Annabeth gave a sigh and held her hand out "Shut up and hold my hand Percy"

Percy grabbed hold of her hand, and they walked together down the crowded streets of Manhattan as the light snow fell from the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it. Thanks for reading. I have a bit of spelling and lyrics a tad off but I thougt it was ok. SO Bye Happy Holidays<strong>

**Seekerquaffle621 signing off**


End file.
